Bloodlust
by Darc Oblivion
Summary: Cursed by the bloodsucking creatures called vampires, Taichi needs to drink the blood of humans in order to survive. That means he might have some problems when he encounters a beautiful young lady with a load of issues.. [AU] [Michi.]
1. Behavior

Well, here it is. My first Digimon fiction. Well, here it is. My first Digimon fiction. And...it's a Michi. Oh yeah. I don't know why I happen to like this couple, I just do. I recently started watching Digimon again. It brings back so many memories. And, knowing me, I finally became obsessed with it. So, of course, I had to do some fan stuff. Fanfiction...which is this story that you are about to read and I drew some fanart. You can find them on one of the links on my profile. ( It's the fanart-central link )

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Digimon.

_Couples:_ Mimi/Taichi, maybe more

_Summary:_ Cursed by the blood-sucking creatures called vampires, Taichi needs to drink the blood of humans in order to survive. That means he might have some problems when he encounters a beautiful young lady with a load of issues.. Michi.

_Bloodlust_

Chapter1: Behavior

Crouching on a very tall building, the brunette gazed upon the large town. He sighed. This place was so crowded. People moved anywhere and anytime. Even at night. There was no way he would find a person to suck the blood out of without being caught. After all, this was New York City.

Yagami Taichi lifted his head and sniffed the air. The distant smell of blood being spilled filled his nostrils. His stomach growled. "Damn," He muttered.

He then leaped off the building and soared through the air for a moment. He landed gracefully on a lower building. "Okay...I at least need some real food. I can take a few days without blood." He sighed, leaping down into an old ally. He looked around, making sure nobody had witnessed his supernatural leap. When he was satisfied no one had seen him, he set off to find some food.

After the brunette successfully stole a hotdog, he made his way to Central Park. Not even the park was cleared at night. People were chatting wildly and others performed for money.

Taichi sighed and sat down on an empty bench. He ate his hotdog slowly as he looked around. If he didn't suck one of these humans dry, he wouldn't survive.

His stomach growled even more. He knew he wouldn't last long.

"Is this seat taken?"

Taichi jumped at the sudden voice directed at him. He looked at the woman who had spoken to him. He nearly dropped his hotdog at the sight. She was a beautiful young lady with brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes. She wore a simple black and blue shirt and a pair of jeans. She wasn't smiling, but she looked at him with curiosity.

"Well?" She cocked her head to the side.

"No, it's not." He moved over a little bit and she plopped down next to him.

They were silent for a moment and Taichi began to wonder why he had been stupid enough to fumble his hotdog. And more importantly, why this girl had chosen to sit next to him of all people. He stuck out like a sore thumb. He had messy, untamed chocolate brown hair, with matching eyes. He wore a long black trench coat and underneath some black jeans and a navy shirt. His eyes had bags underneath them. And she...she was perfect. Not exactly, but she seemed perfect. Her face was clean and looked soft, her body was in perfect shape, and her hair was neatly groomed.

"Life sucks." The girl finally broke the silence. She looked at him. "I mean, my boyfriend dumped me, my parents hate me... and life just sucks!" She wailed.

Taichi had no idea how to respond. She frowned deeply and stood up. "I need to go now. S-sorry." She bowed quickly before leaving him on the bench.

He scratched his head as she ran off. What just happened..? He watched the lighter brunette as she ran into an ally. A dark one. Taichi grinned. Dinner time. He jumped off the bench and followed the girl into the ally stealthily.

He could see perfectly because of his enhanced, supernatural eyes, but he wondered how a human could possibly see in the dark ally. He shrugged it off and continued on.

Taichi heard even more wailing and recognized the girl's voice. He followed the sound. Her wailing had quieted down and soon it stopped, so he just followed the one-way ally.

Eventually, he found the brunette girl. She was hugging her knees and staring off into space.

"Hey." The young vampire smirked.

The girl looked up. He race was red, probably from crying. "You...you followed me?" She looked confused. He bent down and gently picked her up by the arm. He placed his hand on her smooth cheek. Her face flushed red as she blushed. "W-what...?"

Taichi lifted her head so she was eye level with him. He brought his own face to hers. She stared at him, not knowing whether to trust him or not. Their lips almost met, but that wasn't Taichi's goal. He slowly tilted her head to the side. He bared his sharp teeth as he closed in on her exposed neck, anticipating the taste of her blood.

The girl suddenly pushed him back. He hit the wall, his desire for blood still lingering within him. He stared at the young girl, realizing she looked about the same age as him.

"What the hell are you doing?! I just randomly met you!" She shrieked as she pointed at him.

The vampire just stood there. Which wasn't normal. Not normal at all. Normally, he would have lunged at her and tore her throat open for disrupting his bite. But he just stood there. He felt..._bad_.

She glared at him. "Well?"

Taichi flinched. "Well, what?"

"What in the world were you thinking?!" The brunette cried, angry with him.

"I...don't know." He said, shocked that he was saying this. In the past, he had killed humans who acted like this. But she was different. Somehow this young lady was different and he couldn't hurt her.

More like he didn't _want_ to.

Taichi turned around. "I don't know," He repeated. Then he said something that would have never escaped his lips in the past. "Sorry." He stalked off without another word. The girl behind didn't say a word.

He left the dark ally and leaped up onto a building. A few people saw him, but he didn't care. He leaped onto another building. He stopped at the edge of the building and stared at the brightly lit city.

"Why the hell did I let her go..?" He asked himself. He frowned. Vampires could do two things to a human for blood. They could kill the human or just drink some of their blood. Taichi was the type of vampire who would just drink but he would kill if he was angry. So, he should have killed the girl. But something stopped him. He felt something in his heart, something strange. He didn't know what to think of it.

"Wow, the killer Taichi actually let one go,"

Taichi didn't move. He simply frowned even more. "Not now, Daisuke."

Taichi's fellow vampire 'friend' landed swiftly beside Taichi. Motomiya Daisuke laughed. He then scratched his maroon hair. "Why _did _you let her go then, Taichi?"

"Because." Taichi answered bluntly.

"Oh, come on!" Daisuke waved his hands dramatically. "Is it because she's pretty?"

Taichi flinched ever so slightly. He turned and glared at the maroon-haired boy. "No." He said, as blunt as before. "Why were you watching me anyway?"

"I was bored." Daisuke replied, not noticing the Taichi's flinch. "Besides, I love spying."

Taichi stared at him. Then, he pushed him off the building.

The brunette grinned as he watched Daisuke hit a clothesline. The clothes became tangled with the younger vampire as did the wire. The wire finally snapped and Daisuke landed on the ground with a thud.

Taichi let out a laugh.

Daisuke fumed. "What was that for?!" He yelled, trying to untangle a bra that wrapped on his head.

Taichi shrugged. "I don't know. I was bored." He said, mocking Daisuke. "Besides, you shouldn't be spying on me. Go spy on a human."

The younger vampire yelled a string of curses before climbing back up the building. "You are such a jerk," He muttered, throwing the last article of clothing away.

"Daisuke," Taichi started, immediately becoming more serious. "Let me be."

"But.." Taichi gave him a look that said 'Leave. Or else.' Daisuke frowned. "Fine, fine, fine, but I'll be around when you least expect it!" Daisuke leaped off the building clumsily and hit a telephone pole. Daisuke held onto the pole and faced Taichi. He grinned sheepishly. "I'm okay!"

Taichi shook his head. "That Daisuke is such a nuisance," He murmured when Daisuke had disappeared into the busy city.

The brunette sighed and sat down. He still had no explanation for his strange behavior. Maybe Daisuke was right. Maybe it was because he thought she was beautiful.

"Yeah. As if Daisuke would know anything. He doesn't even know how to spell 'blood' let alone explain strange, unnatural behavior." Taichi shook his head and glanced at the ally in which the girl was in.

He could only wonder what happened to him back there.

End of Chapter 1

Yeah. It's a little confusing, but as the story progresses, you'll get more information and things will clear up.

I've always wanted to write a vampire story. Always. So I decided to write one about my favorite couple, Taichi/Mimi. Well, hope you liked it. Please review so I can update! 'Till then. See ya!


	2. Meeting

I'm back! Hazzah!

Let's make this Author's Note short and simple. I tried to make the chapter long, but I don't know how it worked it out. It sure feels like I wrote a ton! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Thanks to **soul of fyre158**, **Anna Marie**, **JyouraKoumi**, **MiChI-SoRaTo-4-EvEr**, and** Malcolm Yuy **for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Digimon.

Note: Taichi's thoughts are in _italics._

_Bloodlust _

Chapter 2: Meeting

Taichi ran a hand through his messy brown hair and sighed. He had just drank the blood of a drunken old man and he didn't like the taste of alcohol. At all. No, blood mixed with alcohol was a very bad and disgusting combination. He liked to avoid such people who carried that type of blood. Unfortunately, he had discovered most people in New York City had at least some trace of it inside of them.

Taichi wiped a bit of the red liquid from the side of his mouth. "Well, blood will be blood. And I need it if I'm going to survive this place." he mumbled to himself. He continued walking along the crowded sidewalk. The brunette wondered aimlessly around the brightly lit city.

Taichi passed a certain store. It had various art works displayed beneath a large piece of plexiglass. He stopped and looked at the paintings. One was a painting of the night sky. It had tiny stars decorating the dark sky. Taichi looked up. There were no stars at all here in New York. The young vampire searched for at least one, but he couldn't find a single star.

He sighed and shook his head. The city was really starting to annoy him.

Just when Taichi was about to move on, something appeared in front of him in a flash. The brunette simply scowled, knowing exactly what the 'something' was.

"Daisuke," Taichi grumbled.

"Say no more!" The maroon-haired vampire held up his hand. "I know I shouldn't be here, but I just so happened to see that pretty girl that you spared yesterday." Daisuke looked at his companion, watching his reaction. Taichi just stared at the boy. "You don't remember?" he asked, eyes widening.

_How could I _not_ remember?_ Taichi thought to himself. He had been trying to distract his thoughts from her and almost succeeded until Daisuke appeared. "Yeah. I remember. Why do you think I care?"

"Because you let her go!" Daisuke exclaimed. A few people walking by stared at him strangely. Daisuke continued on, ignoring the stares. "You have never let anyone survive if they resist. Never. Until now, that is." He paused, watching Taichi.

"Look, Daisuke, I don't care about her." Taichi said, shaking his head.

Daisuke pouted and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Well, she's in the apartment right across Central Park. I don't know what it's called, but it's right next to where you 'attacked' her." Daisuke smirked slightly. "Just for your information. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I don't." Taichi responded. "Why did you figure out where she lives, anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Daisuke grinned.

Taichi glared at the boy. Before he could retort, Daisuke cut him off. "With that said, I'll see you later, Taichi!" He whirled around and bolted. In a second, the younger vampire had disappeared once again.

"Daisuke..." Taichi growled. "Who does he think he is?" He knew he could run after the boy and catch him, but he didn't. Instead, he stared off in the direction of Central Park. Taichi shook his head. "No. No way. I am not going to go over there. Not now. Not ever."

-------------------------

Boy, was he wrong.

The brunette found himself heading in the direction of Central Park almost ten minutes after he said he wouldn't go. Taichi fumed as he let his legs walk on. _Why am I wasting my time? I don't need to see her. _Taichi thought to himself. He could almost hear Daisuke's annoying, mocking, know-it-all voice: _"See? You like her, so why don't you just admit it?"_

The vampire scowled. "Stupid Daisuke." was all he could say.

He reached the ally in which he had visited the night before in a matter of minutes. It was still dark as ever. He stood by the entrance of the ally and looked right. There was a rundown building. No humans would live in a place like that. He looked to the left of the ally. It looked like an old, cheap apartment.

"This is where she lives..?" Taichi scratched his head. _Why would a girl like her live in a place like this? _The brunette frowned. "Daisuke's probably pulling my leg...and he's laughing about it this very moment." He turned, ready to leave.

A sudden shout filled the air, making the young teenage vampire jump with shock. Taichi looked at the apartment, where the shout had come from. Only with his advanced hearing was he able to hear an argument taking place.

"Damn it! You cheated on me, and then you dumped me and now you want to get back together?! I don't think so!" Taichi immediately recognized the voice. It was the girl he didn't kill. The argument went on.

"Yes! Mimi, you don't understand, I-" A male voice argued back. Taichi recalled the girl saying something about her boyfriend dumping her the other night...could this person be her ex-boyfriend?

"Like hell I don't understand! Just get out of my sight!" The girl shouted back.

They must have moved somewhere else because Taichi could no longer hear any voices. He did hear some shouting, but he couldn't make out the words. Curious, Taichi headed toward the ally. There, he skillfully jumped between the close walls and made it on the top of the apartment.

The top of the apartment was pretty plain. Taichi noted the staircase that led down. There were also a few dead plants scattered across the rooftop. Garbage littered the area.

"GET LOST!" Taichi suddenly heard the girl scream, making him jump once again. He heard stomping near him. Glancing at the staircase that led down, he realized someone was coming up.

Immediately Taichi looked left and right, searching for a place to hide. _Oh no..._ He thought. There was no place for him to hide. And he didn't want the girl to know he was there.

He ran up to the edge of building. He looked down, examining the windows. He figured he could squeeze himself against one of the closed windows. The brunette glanced at the staircase. The stomping was closer then before. He didn't have any time left. He focused back on the windows. The windows, however, were too far away. He would never make it.

Panicking, Taichi leaped down, holding onto the edge so he wouldn't fall. He pressed himself against the bricks of the apartment, hoping no one would notice his fingers gripping the edge of the building.

"That damn Michael," Taichi realized it was the girl that had come up the stairs. She groaned. He heard her footsteps coming closer to where he was hiding.

Taichi held on tight and tried not to breath.

The female brunette sat down, right next to where Taichi was dangling. The vampire carefully stifled his breathing.

The girl groaned again. "Why does he have to be such a jerk? Doesn't he know he can't just get back together if he cheated on me?" She groaned once more, leaning back. She outstretched her arms to be in a more comfortable position.

...Which caused her fingers to graze his own. Taichi gasped. Quite loudly.

The lighter brunette jumped up from her seat with a cry and gaped at him. She looked confused and a little bit scared at first. Taichi stared back, not knowing what to do A look of realization went across her face as she backed away and pointed at him. "It's you!"

Taichi still stared at her, still unsure of what to do next. He coughed a bit before saying. "...Hey."

The girl exploded with rage. "What the hell are you doing?! Are you stalking me? And I see you dangling from a roof and all you can say is 'hey'?! You creep!" She ranted on and on and Taichi just watched her.

He felt himself slipping. "Uh oh," He looked down. He was pretty high up and he couldn't use his supernatural powers to save himself. Not with a human standing by. One of his hands couldn't support him any longer anymore. It slipped so he was left dangling with only one hand holding on.

His other hand slipped and he looked down, wondering if he could save himself without being watched. The brunette's fingers slipped, ever so slowly. Suddenly, he felt himself falling in the air-

-for a split second. Someone caught him. He glanced upward and saw the girl holding onto his hand. He could only stare, amazed that she had actually rescued him. With all her strength, she yanked him up. He used his feet to help himself climb up the wall.

Once he stood straight on the rooftop, he began brushing himself off. "Thanks," He muttered.

"Who...who are you?" The girl asked. She had definitely calmed down. "Why are you here?"

Before he could answer, he had just noticed that the girl was still holding his hand. He felt his face heat up. _Am I...blushing? _

The lighter brunette noticed this too and let go of his hand. She was slightly pink as well. Taichi pretended to ignore that and regained his posture. "Look...I'm sorry." The word escaped his mouth again. That was only the second time he used that word in a long time. "I am too curious for my own good." He turned, ready to leave. Is this what he wanted? Was this the end? Would he ever see her again?

"Wait," Her voice stopped him in his tracks. "Can you please answer my questions? I want to know why you are here." She asked gently.

"I'm...I'm..." Taichi wasn't sure how to respond. "I'm here because..." He trailed off. "...I really don't know." He finished with a sigh and turned to face her again.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Okay...but who are you? And why do you keep following me?"

"I'm no stalker if that's what you're thinking." Taichi answered, not completely answering her questions.

"Who are you then?"

_Who am I... I'm not even sure if _I_ know the answer to that question_... Taichi thought glumly. "I'm nobody important."

An awkward silence followed.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The question caught the brunette off guard. She frowned at him. "Are you a hobo?"

Taichi smirked. "I guess you could say that."

"Huh...why do you wonder around at night?" She asked. It seemed to Taichi that she was avoiding the questions that made him uncomfortable._ How kind. _

"I'm nocturnal. I suffer from...uh, insomnia." The vampire partially lied. "Why aren't you mad at me?" He asked.

"I guess I got over it." She seemed really different from the person he saw a few minutes ago. Maybe she had a split personality. " I should be mad, though. But I'm not. You should consider yourself lucky." She flashed him a small smile. He grinned back.

Taichi looked away from her and looked up at the sky. He still couldn't see any stars, but the sky was getting brighter. He sighed. _The sun will be up soon. I didn't realize it was so early in the morning._ "Looks like-"

"Hey." She interrupted. "We haven't met formally."

The brunette looked at her. "Huh?"

She stuck out a hand. "My name is Mimi. I won't tell you my last name because you are a stalker."

"I am not a stalker!" Taichi exclaimed. "I just happened to swing by here and.."

"On a rooftop?"

Taichi fell silent. Embarrassed, he turned away. "Ehh..."

"What's your name?" Mimi asked. Taichi turned around to face her again. He studied her face carefully. She stared back, unblinking.

Of all the rules for being a vampire, one of the most important ones was to not tell a single soul a vampire's true name. Vampires were nobodies. They were supposed to drink human blood without any witnesses. They were supposed to hide in the shadows at daylight and roam aimlessly at night, searching for even more blood. They were _not_ supposed to have any connections or affairs with any humans under any circumstances. Taichi stared at her hand blankly.

Taichi shook his head, wondering how he got himself in this position."My name is..." He thought for a moment, considering the consequences. Then he decided and reached over to shake Mimi's outstretched hand. "...Taichi."

End of chapter 2

Alright. So, what did you guys think? Sorry I had to leave it off right there. I have more ideas in my little brain, but they are better for the next chapter. I think Mimi's attitude sort of became OOC. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing. Please tell me what you guys think. I need some feedback to improve this story. Also, if you have any ideas, please do tell! I'd love to see if I could fit them in.

Sorry my updating time has been slow. I've been stressed out lately and had no time to write. School is tough, you know? Plus, I'm only on episode 40 something of Digimon Zero Two. So I still want to find out a little more information on Daisuke and maybe even Takeru. As you can see, I am quite busy. I hope you understand and sorry for the wait!

Please be so kind as to review as well. Thank you!


	3. Vampire Within

Hah. I'm finally back. Sorry for the long wait. I had no ideas for it, so I thought of something quick. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

Chapter 3: Vampire Within 

"So? Did you see her?"

"No."

"Why?"

Taichi sighed for the umpteenth time. "Because, Daisuke. I told you before. I. Don't. Care." He frowned at his younger companion. "Now stop talking about her." The older vampire and Daisuke were at a ramen bar by Central Park. Daisuke somehow had found money to afford it, but he wouldn't tell Taichi how he received it.

Daisuke frowned. "But, Taichi," He complained once more.

"Just stop, okay?" Taichi said, irritated.

The maroon-haired vampire pouted. "…Fine." He grunted, clearly upset. "But next time, I won't buy you any ramen!" Daisuke glared at him and slurped up his noodles.

"I don't even like ramen," Taichi retorted, twirling his own with one of the chopsticks. "Besides, why do you care so much about me meeting her?"

"Because, Tai. You never _ever_ let anyone live if they tick you off. You're famous for that! But she stopped you from taking her blood, which is bad. You didn't kill her for that, and I know you would have to any other human. And I know it's not because she's a girl. You've killed one or two girls in the past. But there's something special about this one." Daisuke paused to eat some more noodles. He slurped loudly Other customers stared at him in disgust.

"And? So what? She's just one girl, so it didn't matter to me, and it still doesn't." Taichi replied, standing up. "Okay, I'm leaving. Stay out of trouble and don't follow me." Taichi left the boy who grunted in response. He was obviously angry that Taichi was so stubborn.

_The boy should mind his own business,_ Taichi thought bitterly as he walked out of the ramen bar.

It had been a week since Daisuke had told him about the apartment and the conversation between him and Mimi. However, since then, he had been meeting with her every night. "But I'm not about to tell Daisuke that," Taichi smirked to himself.

It was lively Saturday night and as soon as Taichi exited, he watched the wild humans as they crashed bottles on the sidewalk and yelled out random sayings. A group of particularly drunk people were across the street from the ramen bar and they yelled loudly. Taichi winced at all noises.

He groaned when he realized to get to Mimi's apartment, he had to pass the group. He could see one of the many ally ways to get to Mimi's apartment behind them. Getting ready to run if he needed to, Taichi briskly walked toward the group.

"Hey there, sexy!" A man walked up to him and almost hugged him. Taichi, with a look of pure disgust, dodged him just in time.

"Dude… that's a dude!" The man's friend stated, as he fell on the sidewalk.

Taichi didn't say a word; he was too disturbed by their behavior. He quickly walked past them, for they were momentarily distracted by a car zooming by.

He slipped in the ally to avoid any more drunken humans.

After that display, Taichi was perturbed. It gave him yet another reason to hate the city. The only reason he stayed was because of Mimi.

He and Mimi had been having nice chats with each other. Of course, she didn't know that Taichi was a vampire, and he wasn't about to tell her. It was better off that way. He had already broken the biggest rule of telling her his name, so he thought he should at least not share any secrets.

She still didn't trust him completely. She never told him her last name. Taichi was beginning to think she wanted someone to talk to. And that someone was him.

Mimi spoke to him about everything. He learned she had been going out with a young man named Michael for almost two years, until he broke up with her. And he was the one cheating on her. Taichi also learned about her family. Her mother and father split up just last month. And so they've taken to drinking and smoking to calm their nerves. That was all he knew so far. She told him to never tell anyone, or else she'd drain his blood.

She had no idea how ironic that threat was.

Taichi finally arrived at Mimi's apartment. He paused for just a second. He still had no idea why he was even seeing the girl. In a way, he kind of enjoyed it. Shrugging off his doubts, he hoisted himself up on an open window on the other side of her apartment and propelled himself to her rooftop. He landed silently on the edge. He took a step forward, and realized he had company.

"How did you do that?" Mimi asked him, stepping toward him. She flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder. Her cinnamon colored eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I know some acrobatics." Taichi countered smoothly.

She raised a brow, but said no more. "Oh. That's cool." She took another step toward and reached for his hand. "Come on, I need you do something."

"Um, okay." Taichi said, a bit nervous. He allowed her to grab hold of his hand as she led him to the stairs. He gulped as he followed her down the steps. He always met her on the roof. He had never been in her apartment room before. The last thing he wanted was another human to see him and know his name.

He was relieved when she unlocked and opened the door to her room and he saw no other.

"Come on. Don't mind the mess." Mimi hastily walked toward a side room. Taichi looked around the main room. It was very clean. It looked like the exact opposite of the outside. Mimi kept everything neat and tidy. She had small TV set on a bureau, a couch not too far away, and a kitchenette. Everything was spotless, not even a speck of dust rested upon the stack of books on the bureau. The only thing that stood out was a stack of dirty dishes in the sink. _That must be the 'mess',_ Taichi noted, smirking.

"Taichi! Come here!" The brunette demanded from the side room.

"I'm coming!" The darker brunette called, making his way to the area were Mimi was at. As soon as he stepped in the room, Mimi shoved a bunch of papers in his face. He took hold of the papers, with a questioning look. "What is this?"

"A contract." She answered as though it was obvious.

"What?"

"Papers to make sure you don't spill any of my secrets. Like a contract." She repeated.

"Okay…" Taichi said, looking through the many papers. "And you need this many pages?"

"Of course. Now read it and sign it." Mimi handed him a pen.

Taichi sighed dramatically. "Alright, alright." He looked at the first page, stared at it, and then flipped to the last paper. He signed it with his first name only.

"Taichi! You have to read all of it!" Mimi exclaimed.

Taichi grinned. "No, I don't. Your secrets are safe with me and you shouldn't worry about me spilling them. I would never do that. You have my word."

"Your word, is it? Then how come you only wrote your first name? How am I supposed to _completely_ trust you if you don't tell me your full name?" Mimi asked, with a smile on her face and an eyebrow raised.

"Because I don't know your last name, so why should I tell you mine?" Taichi asked, grinning. He had already told her his first name, so he might as well tell her his last name. _But only if she tells me her last name._ Taichi thought smugly.

Mimi pouted. "But, Taichi…" She sounded just like Daisuke as she whined. "Oh! How about I tell you my last name? You'll sign the contract with your full name, so you won't be able to tell anybody my last name."

"You think I'm plotting something? You think I'm going to tell a...oh, I don't know...a _rapist_ or something your name and where you live? Come on, you trust me more then that, right?" Taichi asked, his eyes staring into hers. She really was beautiful. _No! Taichi, stop thinking in such a way!_ Taichi yelled at himself angrily. No affairs with humans. _No affairs._

"Of course I trust you. More then anyone right now." She lowered her eyes, frowning.

Taichi blinked. Why did she look so sad? Oh, probably because she was betrayed by her boyfriend and her parents were acting strangely. Taichi felt pleased, though. He was the one she trusted. Just him. No one else. He was her savior. He felt strangely warm, thinking about it.

"Alright." He said, making her face light up. Without another word, he gripped the pen and scribbled his last name on the paper.

Mimi walked closer to him and looked down at his writing. "Yagami," She breathed. "Yagami Taichi." She looked at him, clearly pleased. He noticed her cheeks were slightly pink. Had she been blushing?

"Okay. Fair enough. My last name is Tachikawa." Mimi said, smiling.

Taichi nodded. "Tachikawa Mimi. Beautiful name."

She smiled again, the red on her cheeks becoming brighter. Taichi stared into cinnamon eyes once more. They locked gazes. Automatically, as if something was controlling him, his hands moved onto her waist. A little surprised, but obviously pleased, Mimi reacted by slowly placing her hands around Taichi's neck.

The moment was shattered for Taichi. Every part of Taichi's mind and body screamed, '_Blood!_' He could feel the bloodlust hastily building up inside of him. Taichi tried his hardest to ignore it and closed in on Mimi's face. The battle between him and his instincts was on.

His lips lightly touched her soft ones before moving toward her neck. He lost. He lost the battle, and all control with it. He bared his fangs, no longer in control of the vampire within.

Suddenly, Mimi pushed him away. She frowned and stammered, "W-Wait!" Her face was red, and her eyes were filled with a mixture of desire and confusion. The lighter brunette opened her mouth to say more, but she had caught sight of his fangs.

Taichi's eyes were wide with shock. The vampire inside him had calmed down since he had gotten farther away from the girl. He hated himself for what had just happened. He couldn't contain himself, and now he knew her faith for him had vanished. He blew it.

But her blood…. He needed it. But he didn't want it. Not her blood, anyway.What was he thinking? He was a vampire. Vampires were not supposed to have affairs. Perhaps Mimi would hate him now, and stay away from him. Perhaps he would forget he even met her. So perhaps this was for the best. For the both of them.

Mimi's frightened whisper stopped his train of thought. "What… _What are you_?" Her eyes were wide. She was frightened of him, and that tore him apart.

"I'm sorry." Taichi whispered. "For everything. Just pretend I don't exist." He hated himself, he hated being a vampire, he hated everything at that moment. He turned away. Mimi didn't say anything. He didn't look at her. Without another word, he walked out of her apartment room quietly.

He heard footsteps following him.

"Wait,"

But he didn't. As soon as he heard her voice, he sprinted as fast as he could; out of Mimi's sight, out of her apartment, and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

And thus concludes chapter 3. Give me ideas, any ideas for this fiction! C: 

Thank you and please leave a review!


End file.
